The invention concerns a static electrical energy converter intended to modulate the electrical energy exchanged between at least two electrical sources, comprising at least one electrical voltage source, one current source and at least one electrical switching stage, each switching stage having at least two static switches star-connected to the voltage source or voltage sources, with the common point of the star connected to the current source, and said current source being connected back to the voltage source or sources.
The electrical switching stages depend on the presence of at least two switches intended to modulate the electrical energy exchanged between at least two electrical sources. These switches are in an electrically “open” or “closed” state and the modulation consists in alternately opening and closing these switches for variable periods.